


It Keeps Growing Stronger

by asymmetricalJester



Series: I Belong to You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's on the roof when he first catches that scent. </p><p>For the first time since before he can remember, his Alpha instincts start to kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Keeps Growing Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O Fic! It might become a series, depends on if I can get enough inspiration for it and enough positive feedback. It's really short because that seemed like the best place to end it without creating a chapter fic. If people like this, I'll add to it. If not, it's a decent one shot uvu
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr at asymmetricalgrinch.tumblr.com
> 
> Fic Title from "Monster" by Imagine Dragons~

“The man on the Bridge. Who was he?”

He knew him.

Well, maybe not in that sense. It was the smell of the man on the bridge that he knew. He’d caught a whiff of him when they were fighting on the roof, it was only brief but it lit up the darkest parts of the Soldier’s memory.

It was faint, like he was trying to mask it. Of course, that made sense. The smell was distinctly Omega and this was Captain America. The Soldier wasn’t so stupid to not know whom he was fighting, to go in not knowing was to go in with a death wish.

When he caught that scent his body reacted. He was able to hide it from his handlers, but he’d never felt this before. That scent made his body cry out in ways he’d never felt before, and his base instincts screamed for this man. They screamed that the man was his and to take out anyone who came into contact with him.

“Wipe him.”

He _knew_ him. He knew that smell. They had wiped his memory, sure, but this scent… It went deeper than memory. It was base instinct. He’d never acted on his instincts before, that had been beaten out of him early on. They wanted the strength of an Alpha with the submissive qualities of an Omega. His mind was not his own, and yet.

And yet, there was a gnawing itch at the back of his mind as he fought the man on the Helicarrier. Something was screaming at him that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be fighting this man. The smell of the Omega was overpowering, it seemed that the Captain had purposely stopped taking suppressants and masking his scent. The Soldier couldn’t help but shake the feeling of how wrong this was. He wasn’t supposed to be fighting this man.

“I won’t fight you. You’re my friend.”

Something inside of the Soldier snapped. He tackled the man to the ground and started to beat him, screaming about how The Captain was his mission until the Omega was broken and bleeding below him.

“The finish it. ‘Cause I’m with ya till the end of the line.”

Everything stopped. He stared down at the man below him and, as another wave of Omega scent wafted up towards him, a memory slipped into his mind. Tangled sheets, panting, a bond bite. Pure instinct and love. His face contorted in horror and the man fell into the water.

Of course he jumped after him. That was his Omega, his Steve. He dragged him to the shore and left him there, mind swimming with broken memories. What was real? What was a Hydra implant? He couldn’t be sure. His mind was broken, shattered into a thousand fragments, with one resounding thought coursing through him at all hours of the day.

Steven Grant Rogers. Captain America. Omega. The Winter Soldier’s mate.

The Soldier went to the Smithsonian, deciding then and there that he was going to break free of Hydra’s hold and burn them all to the ground. For the mate that he had been ripped from.


End file.
